If You Were Mine
by Christal-R
Summary: Randy wishes that a certain someone would return his feelings. Will they ever be? One Shot For Yuri! lol. Enjoy it girly XD


**A/N: This is for momijisan89 out of a bet we made last night. We would write each other a fic to whoever wins the bet of whether Cena wins the title at Bragging Rights or he loses the match and leaves for SD. I went for the latter…and well, you get the rest xD  
****  
****So she wanted a Relly fic so...here it is! Due to my loss of inspiration for writing these days, this might turn out crappy. ****Hope you enjoy it Yuri lol.**

**If You Were Mine**

x-x-x-x

The moon was full tonight, stood ever so beautiful in the sky.

From the rooftops of the huge arena, he was staring at it as though he had never seen anything so precious in his life. But all in all, he was actually consumed with thoughts swirling in his head.

All those questions were asked repeatedly over and over: what if? What if he had told her how he felt for her…would she feel the same way? Would their meeting mean something or just worth nothing at all?

Randy sighed. He had seen her so many times during the day. Obviously they worked under the same brand so he would always see her around…but still, the fact that his heart had such a burden to get broken was tearing up his insides.

He hated the fluttery feeling every time he saw Kelly. Her face practically glowed with her smiles. That was the one thing that made him fall in love with her. No matter the darkest of times he had, her infectious smiles had this way of saying that things would be alright. Somehow, she had given him hope, even if she hadn't done anything for him physically. Just to capture that moment to acknowledge her, even if it was just a few seconds, meant so much to him.

Every single day he had wished the same wish that he knew would never come true. He wished that she was his. He wished that he was hers. There was so much that he wanted to say to her and yet he chose to go against it for he feared that he would get rejected. What was the point in telling someone how you feel if they never felt the same way about you?

There had been some talk around backstage that Kelly was dating Evan Bourne. Whenever he would pass down the hall, Randy would shot him glares at his direction. If only Cody and Ted knew the reason behind those glares. Never had they thought that he, Randy, of all people, would be jealous of Evan Bourne.

How could he be jealous of Evan Bourne? He never had a title reign since he came into the wrestling business. Randy on the hand, had accomplished way more in his seven years, and now he was currently a wwe champion! He had the skills. He had the knowledge, he had quickness. He had it all.

Anyone would think that he had everything that he could ever want.

That was a lie. He never had it all. If it was everything, then he was just missing one thing. The one thing that he so envied Evan for.

Randy breathed a sigh out of hopelessness before he looked down. He could see people walking out; cars moving out from the arena as people were travelling to get home.

He would rather keep his feelings to himself…even it would hurt him. He would have to move on somehow, right?

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why?" He spoke as he looked up into the sky. "What is the point of wanting something when it's not meant to be yours? I can see how happy she is with him…so why try to break it? I don't want to see her unhappy. I would rather see her smile all the time than not to see her smile at all. Her happiness worth so much more than mine…and if she is happy with Evan, so let it be. He probably could make her happy more than I ever could. I may not have much…but if I could, I could give her the world….just to show her how much she means to me."

As he looked out, all he could ever think about was Kelly. He closed his eyes and stayed up at the rooftops for a good while and let his thoughts of the blonde diva etch in his mind.

Suddenly, there was a voice that made his heart jump. "Randy."

His eyes popped back open in surprise. His heart was beating to the sound of voice that it could recognize.

He turned around and his assumption was proven true. "Kelly…"

"I thought that might be you," Kelly giggled. "I saw you up here from the parking lot."

"Oh." Randy nodded. "So…what are you doing here?"

The blonde took small steps toward him, slowly as if afraid to scare him if she approached him too fast. "I'm here….to see you."

"You are? Why?"

Her mouth formed a smile. "Because I want to see you."

"To…see me?" He blinked out of disbelief.

"You sound surprised." Kelly giggled.

"Well…yeah. I should be the last person on this planet to ever see."

"Well you're not," Kelly touched his arm gently. Instantly his body responded at her soft touch, making him shiver just a bit.

"Randy…I try to reach out to you but every time I try…you avoided me." That was a hint of hurt in her voice that made him grimace with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I never had the intention to hurt you in anyway…" Randy spoke.

"So why did you?" Kelly asked.

"It's…because I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

Randy sighed and looked down at the concrete ground. "I was afraid…of the pain I might feel. Afraid that my heart will get broken."

"I don't understand…Randy, look at me. Look at me….please."

Reluctantly, he looked up. It was as though time had frozen the moment their eyes met.

"Are you afraid of being rejected by me?" Kelly asked.

Randy paused for a moment. At last he answered, "…Yes."

He could tell right away that Kelly was shocked to hear this. Not that he could blame her. No one would ever imagine a guy like him to fall for someone like Kelly.

But in his eyes, she was more than just an ordinary someone.

"Kelly…" he paused to take her hand in his. "I've wanted you for such a long time…but I never had the courage to tell you how I feel. I know that you are dating Evan and I'm alright with that…or at least, try to be. I couldn't deal with my feelings, and every time I see you around, it makes me fall in love with you all over again. I didn't want to be in this way. So that is why I avoided you." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's not that I don't want to be around you…I do. I've always wanted to be around you, every single day. But, at the same time, I have to look out for myself...and for you. I wanted to spare you from all the pain if I try to get in the way. You mean so much to me Kelly…more than you'll ever know."

Kelly appeared to be chocked up with all she had to digest. "I…I can't believe it."

"It's true," Randy said. "I love you."

"Y-you love m-me?" She stammered.

He nodded. "Yes. I do love you Kelly."

Her eyes were glazing with warm tears that eventually leaked from her eyes. "Randy, I…."

"Now, you see? You're crying because you feel sorry for me right? That's one of the reasons why I wanted to avoid you." Randy sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything. I should go."

He walked past her but before he could go any further, Kelly grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She cried as she pulled him back.

Randy turned to look back at her. Now her smile was gone and was replaced with a look of sadness. Why did he say anything? Why did he ever bother to tell her how he felt for all of these months?

"Kelly, I…"

"Wait, just listen." She sounded serious.

He nodded. "…Okay."

"You…" Kelly trailed off before her lips curved upward. "make me so happy."

"What?" He was surprised and confused to hear what she said.

Kelly giggled. "You make me happy," she repeated. "I've liked you for such a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She beamed. "I've always wanted to be with you."

"But…what about Evan?"

"We've only went out twice. He's a great guy," said Kelly. "But he's not the one I wanted to be with. It's you. It will always be you."

Randy smiled. "How did it ever come up to this?"

"I wonder about that myself," Kelly giggled. "But I'm happy that it's all out on the open."

Randy nodded as he stared intensely at her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Randy."

Randy smiled as he leaned forward to press his mouth against hers. Right there and then, life seemed to make perfect sense...

"KELLY!"

He opened his eyes and found himself looking down at the parking lot. He could see a blonde woman rolling out her luggage from inside the arena. Then he saw a man waiting for her outside the car. It was Evan.

Randy felt his heart drop as he watched Kelly hugging another man. The final blow to the heart would be to witness her kissing someone else, which was actually happening now.

Soon, Kelly got into Evan's car and then it pulled away from the parking lot and disappeared into the main road. Randy's eyes followed the trail the car was going until he could no longer see it anymore.

To think that it was all just a daydream all along. The meeting with Kelly never happened although he wished that it had.

Things were just never meant to be, it seemed.

"If only you were mine," Randy muttered as he looked up into the sky once more.

**A/N: I don't like how the story is developed -_- But at least I've done my end of the bargain lol. Oh and Yuri, If this made you cry, blame the creative mind, okay? XD**


End file.
